1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket, and more particularly to a safety socket capable of preventing electric shock.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products have developed rapidly over the past few decades. With more sockets utilized than before, the safety structure is apparently important for the socket. Generally, an inserting aperture of the socket has an electrode made of copper sheet for electrically connecting with a plug. Such socket can be electrically connected with the plug when a terminal of the plug is not fully inserted into the inserting aperture of the socket. As a result, when a user contacts the terminal during insertion or extraction of the plug carelessly, it is easy to cause accidents, for example electric shock. So, there is a need to design a socket which is able to prevent electric shock.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a safety socket 100′ capable of preventing electric shock includes a socket housing 10′, at least two electrodes (not labeled), insulating baffles 20′ and springs 30′ disposed in the socket housing 10′ respectively, wherein the number of the insulating baffles 20′ and the springs 30′ is respectively equal to that of the electrodes. The safety socket 100′ has at least two inserting holes 11′ and a sliding track 12′. When there is no plug (not shown) inserted into the safety socket 100′, the insulating baffles 20′ block the inserting holes 11′ respectively under the thrust of the corresponding springs 30′ for avoiding electric shock. When the plug is inserted into the safety socket 100′, terminals of the plug drive the insulating baffles 20′ to slide towards a centre of the socket housing 10′ along the sliding track 12′ by means of the insertion force thereof, so as to make the inserting holes 11′ be exposed and then the terminals of the plug be inserted into the inserting holes 11′ respectively to form an electrical connection with the corresponding electrodes. The foregoing safety socket 100′ utilizes the slide of the insulating baffle 20′ to block or set free the inserting hole 11′. However, in use, the terminal of the plug acts on one end of the insulating baffle 20′ that causes the other end of the insulating baffle 20′ tend to perk up and touch a socket cover (not shown). As a result, an unexpected friction occurs between the socket cover and the insulating baffle 20′, and even between the socket housing 10′ and the insulating baffle 20′, which results in a laborious insertion of the plug and easily shortens the use life of the safety socket 100′.